


The Blood of the Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of the Womb

by ChaoticNeutral18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All romantic relationships are mentioned only, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Gift Fic, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I think of the trio as siblings, IT'S FOUND FAMILY Y'ALL, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Lineages as family, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, The focus of the work is the trio, They all are tbh, They are all disasters, and I write them as such, literally sleeping together, my first full fluff fic!, roger roger - Freeform, set during the Clone Wars, siblings tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are finally on Coruscant at the same time after campaigning on different sides of the galaxy for months. Bonding ensues.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	The Blood of the Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of the Womb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> This work is a late Christmas present for the incredible loosingletters. Please check him out, you won't regret it! 
> 
> Eli, I hope you enjoy the fic. You're an incredible friend/pseudo brother, and deserve the galaxy. Merry (belated) Christmas!

After months of campaigning on different edges of the galaxy, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and their men were finally all on Coruscant at the same time. The men were in the barracks, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan had all congregated in Obi-Wan’s quarters for some long overdue catching up. Sure, they were able to comm a bit, but the campaigns were both long and bitter, and radio silence was necessary at some points. 

Entering the rooms, they immediately took off utility belts and boots (Anakin did so grudgingly, under threat from his former Master), and crashed out in various places in the living room. 

Anakin flopped onto the couch, with Ahsoka claiming the space on the carpet below him, draping herself across the floor. Obi-Wan took the upholstered chair across from them, making himself a cup of tea before sitting down.

The three of them played games for hours, with Anakin cleaning everyone out at Sabacc, Ahsoka resoundly beating the two in Dejarik, and Obi-Wan decimating the duo at Holochess. 

After playing for a while, they made a stew together, cooking and sharing stories of their respective sides of the warfront. Moving in tandem, the three finished cooking quickly. 

Sitting down at the small table located in the middle of the room, they ate in an easy silence, quiet only broken by the occasional clink of utensils and low requests to pass dishes around. 

After dinner, the three of them found spots around the room again, and curled up, bellies full.

Eventually, Anakin broke the comfortable silence from where he was stretched out on the couch. “Master, how’s the 212th fairing? Especially Cody. How’s _he _doing?”__

__“Yeah, how _is_ he doing?” Ahsoka chirped from her place sprawled out on the floor. _ _

__Pinching his nose, Obi-Wan replied. “My Commander is doing just fine. _Please _stop asking me that _every single time you see me_.”___ _

____Laughing, Anakin swung his legs off the couch, accidentally kicking Ahsoka in the stomach (“Sorry Snips!”). “We ask that because one, we do care, and two, we both have bets to win.”_ _ _ _

____“You _BET_ on me?”_ _ _ _

____“Always Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka chimed in. “We hear things right from the source, it would be a waste not to.”_ _ _ _

____Snickering, Anakin high-fived Ahsoka. “You are the _best_ padawan.” he whispered. _ _ _ _

____Obi-Wan sighed yet again._ _ _ _

____“Then, Anakin will you tell Senator Amidala and your Captain that I say hello?”_ _ _ _

____Anakin flushed a bright red, and began to sputter. “Wha-, no!”_ _ _ _

____Ahsoka laughed, until:_ _ _ _

____“The same goes for you Ahsoka, I do hope Senator Chuchi and Luminara’s padawan are also fairing well.”_ _ _ _

____She squeaked, and fell backwards and smacked into the couch, limbs flailing. “Master Obi-Wan!”_ _ _ _

____“Then don’t question me on these matters, grand-padawan mine.”_ _ _ _

____“Roger, roger.”_ _ _ _

____“Anakin, stop that. I’ve had to hear that for the past five months, please grant me my simple request of _never saying that again_.”_ _ _ _

____“Roger roger Master.”_ _ _ _

____“ _ANAKIN!_ ”_ _ _ _

____**______________** _ _ _ _

____After Anakin's unappreciated comment, Obi-Wan had given up any sense of civility to chase his recalcitrant former student around the apartment, demanding an apology, Anakin just laughing. Ahsoka had watched, howling with laughter. Eventually, after a small tussle on the floor, Anakin gave up, having trouble speaking because he was laughing so much. Obi-Wan humphed, somehow managing to look dignified with his tunic completely wrinkled and his hair a complete mess._ _ _ _

____They ended up all breathing hard and curled up together on the couch as the Coruscanti skyline darkened with the setting of the sun. Anakin and Obi-Wan were curled up together, Anakin’s head laying on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan had his head on top of Anakin’s, and Ahsoka was laying across their laps with a blanket pulled up to her chest._ _ _ _

____She yawned and raised her arms over her head (accidentally smacking Obi-Wan on the nose in the process). “Best Masters _ever_.” She said sleepily, turning her face to smush onto Anakin’s chest. _ _ _ _

____The other two momentarily froze, then slowly turned to each other and shared a look, a soft one of realization._ _ _ _

____“And we have the best padawan in the galaxy.” Anakin said softly, running his hand gently over her montrals._ _ _ _

____“That we do.” Obi-Wan smiled down tenderly._ _ _ _

____The three of them lapsed back into that comfortable silence that had surrounded them all day, content and surrounded by their found family, all safe and _together_ , for once. _ _ _ _

____Falling asleep in front of the slowly sinking sun, the three’s limbs intertwined with each other._ _ _ _

____The Force had never felt lighter._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff!
> 
> If you'd like to chat or ask any questions, my tumblr is @youngcreativenerdgoddess.
> 
> Stay safe and wear a mask!


End file.
